


Show Off

by rosepyramid



Series: Gou and Nagisa's Kinky Adventures [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Affectionate Dom, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Ball Gags, Bondage, Cock Rings, Established Relationship, F/M, Femdom, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Masturbation, Muscles, Sub Penetrates Dom, Teasing, informal D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7688899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosepyramid/pseuds/rosepyramid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gou likes to try new things in the bedroom and Nagisa is very, very happy to let her take charge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Off

If Kou had known how good Nagisa looked with a ball gag in his mouth, she definitely would have suggested this years ago.  
  
As it was, she couldn't help but trail her thumb along his lips, clamped around the red ball and already a little wet with saliva. Nagisa made an incoherent noise.  
  
(Another advantage: with a gag in his mouth there was nothing her goofy boyfriend could say to spoil the mood. Because Nagisa was _very_ good at spoiling the mood.)  
  
"Now, put your arms up over your head and your wrists together," Kou said fondly, stroking his hair, pleased at the way his eyelids fluttered a little. "And then _hold still."_  
  
Nagisa waggled his fingers at her, but before she could swat him for not taking this seriously, he obeyed.  
  
Kou had spent possibly more time than she was entirely willing to admit agonizing over what was the best material to tie Nagisa up with once they'd agreed that was what was going to happen. Handcuffs didn't really have the look she liked and silk scarves were limiting in terms of how and where she could restrain him, plus she was a little nervous she wouldn't be able to untie them afterwards.  
  
The thin rope she'd eventually invested in was looking like a pretty good choice right now, though. The way it cut into Nagisa's wrists… and he was definitely breathing heavily now.  
  
Oh, but she was nowhere near close to done yet. Kou stroked his lovely abdominals and shivered as Nagisa moaned around the gag. "I'm going to take your underwear off, okay?"  
  
Nagisa nodded vigorously, his eyes wide.  
  
Even mostly flaccid, Kou liked Nagisa's cock. It was so tempting to stroke him just a little, just enough to feel him growing harder in her hand, to see his eyes flutter shut with pleasure. But the plan today was to see if he could come untouched, so she resisted the urge to linger, and carefully slid a nice metal ring all the way to the base of the shaft.  
  
The noise Nagisa made was _delicious._  
  
Kou couldn't help but lean forward, hands on his pectorals, and kiss her boyfriend's neck. "Good, right?"  
  
She felt him nuzzle the top of her head and smiled.  
  
(He'd probably drooled on her hair a bit but that was okay, he'd already done that in his sleep more than once before)  
  
Kou sat back on her heels to admire her handiwork, but before she really got a chance to take in the view she was rudely interrupted by a nudge from Nagisa's foot.  "What? Any complaints?"  
  
Nagisa rubbed his foot against the side of her leg and waggled his eyebrows again.  
  
Of course he could still find a way to annoy her without being able to speak. She didn't know why she'd ever doubted him.  
  
"I have no idea what you're trying to tell me," Kou said flatly.  
  
Nagisa huffed around the gag and nudged her knee. Then, after a moment, he pressed a toe between her knees, looking a bit pinker than usual around the ears.  
  
Kou blinked. And then, abruptly, she had a very good idea what he was proposing. "Um… no, that's okay. I'm… not even sure you could really manage that with your foot."  
  
Nagisa looked offended by her skepticism.  
  
Kou swatted his thigh. "Hey, who's supposed to be in charge here? I have a plan, silly!"  
  
She expected him to blink innocently at her, all, _Who, me?_ but instead his foot rubbed against the side of her thigh again. Before she could demand what he wanted this time, Nagisa's eyes fluttered shut.  
  
Kou's mouth suddenly felt a lot drier.  
  
Nagisa arched his back and Kou's breath caught. She knew he was doing it on purpose, to try and get her hot enough to touch him more, but… it was almost working anyway. Stupid sexy boyfriend.  
  
Well, two could play at that game.  
  
Kou pulled off her shirt and threw it on the floor. Nagisa's eyes widened, and she was very glad that she'd chosen a black lacy bra this morning.  
  
"You like my breasts, right?" And if Kou's voice was a little throatier than usual, well, it was Nagisa's fault for looking so good.  
  
"Mmmph!" Nagisa said enthusiastically.  
  
Kou cupped her breasts and squeezed them, and Nagisa whimpered, sending another hot jolt through her body. She knew how much he wanted to be doing this to her, how hungrily he'd take her nipples into his mouth and _suck_. So she unclasped her bra and threw it away.  
  
Nagisa moaned something that sounded wonderfully like her name around the gag, his arms tugging frantically at their restraints, and it was all Kou could do not to pounce on him right then and there and bite the sensitive nape of his neck while he ground eagerly against her, but no, no, she was going to be patient.  
  
"Nagisa…" Kou sighed, sliding her hands down her body. To her utter satisfaction, Nagisa's cock twitched in response. "You look really good like this, you know." She bit back a smile as Nagisa made another incoherent noise, a dazed but happy look in his eyes. "I think it's time for a reward, don't you?"  
  
Nagisa's hips jerked, seemingly of their own volition, and Nagisa nodded frantically. He was definitely drooling a bit now, which probably should have been gross but instead was a delicious reminder that he had to brace his mouth around the gag, its size keeping his mouth open for her.  
  
Speaking of things that were open for her...  
  
"First, you need to spread your legs," Kou told him. "Okay, wider. Wider… all right, good."  
  
Nagisa had really great legs after all the exercise he'd kept up with, but she wasn't supposed to get distracted by them right now. What was important was (Kou licked her lips) she could almost see his tight hole now.  
  
"That's really good," Kou murmured, slipping one of her hands under her skirt. She tried not to smile too hard as she saw Nagisa's eyes intently following her hand's progress. Not that he'd really be able to see anything, especially with her underwear still on, but she liked the idea of his imagination feverishly connecting the dots.  
  
Kou moaned out loud as she pushed her fingers inside herself, and saw Nagisa's knees twitch along with his cock. "Mm, _stay there_ Nagisa!"  
  
Nagisa emitted a cry of protest that almost immediately halted when Kou pulled out her wet fingers and crawled between his legs.  
  
She kissed his hip to let him know how much she appreciated him right now (and also because _god_ his hipbones and muscled thighs were almost unbearably sexy) and smiled as she felt him shiver against her mouth.  
  
"Want me to touch you more?" Kou teased him, and Nagisa made a noise somewhere between indignance and excitement. "Don't worry, I know."  
  
He'd confessed to her that sometimes when he jerked off he played with his ass, which, far from making Kou laugh at him like he'd apparently expected, had made her very curious. And well, Nagisa _had_ cheerfully said she could touch him anywhere.  
  
Kou slipped two fingers between Nagisa's ass cheeks. Nagisa made a soft noise as her wet forefinger pressed against his hole, and Kou rested her other hand on his thigh (both as reassurance and because it was a way to feel his hot skin against hers without entirely ditching her plans). "Keep going?"  
  
"Mmmf _mmm!"_ Nagisa nodded emphatically. She thought his face looked redder than usual, but it was hard to tell if that actually meant he was blushing.  
  
(Once again, Kou was very glad for the gag, because she could just imagine the kind of nonsense he might blurt out in a fit of nerves)  
  
Kou's finger had gotten maybe a centimeter inside Nagisa, at _most_ before Nagisa was moaning, and Kou momentarily forgot what she was doing because she could actually feel the tension in his glutes. And then his gorgeous cock twitched again and Kou had to push in deeper, n _eeded_ to feel the hot tightness of him around her finger, and Nagisa moaned again, louder, and Kou was stroking his thigh with one hand while the other… she pulled her finger back a little, just so she could see if he could take two wet fingers now.  
  
Oh, he _could._  
  
Nagisa was rocking on the bed now, and Kou couldn't resist thrusting her fingers in fast and deep, because she wanted to make him _writhe_.  
  
His hips arched up as if he were offering himself to her, which, in a way, he was. Chest rising and falling in ragged breaths, Nagisa whimpered something completely incoherent around the gag that was almost certainly an invitation. Kou was panting too, almost giddy with the intensity of her own desire. Without thinking, she curled her fingers inside him and Nagisa _sobbed_ with pleasure.  
  
She wanted to bite him so badly, to leave marks on his hot skin and make him beg for her, to prove to him over and over that he was _hers._  
  
Nagisa's cock was dripping pre-come and that, finally, was what jolted her back to something like her senses and reminded her that she did have ideas besides fucking Nagisa with her fingers until he was spent.  
  
Nagisa made a mournful noise as Kou pulled her fingers out, and she swatted his thigh lightly. "Be patient! I have something nice for you."  
  
If he'd been able to, Kou suspected he'd have stuck out his bottom lip and pouted, but as it was Nagisa tilted his head to watch her as she fumbled around behind her for one last toy.  
  
Aha! Kou's hand closed on the metal plug she'd bought after careful (somewhat embarrassed) consideration. The end was rounder than her fingers, of course, though not too much bigger.  
  
She turned her attention back to Nagisa, who was doing his best melodramatic woe-is-me look, and swatted his thigh again, harder. Somewhat to her surprise, his cock twitched and he let out a little sigh.  
  
"You like that?" It was a real question, but it came out more breathless than Kou had intended.  
  
Nagisa's eyes met hers and Kou bit back a soft noise at the intense need in them. After a moment, he nodded.  
  
Well. Remember that for the future.  
  
For now, Kou stroked his thigh again with her free hand, just enough touch to distract him briefly before her other hand slipped the plug inside him. It went in quite easily, since she'd used her own wetness to prepare him.  
  
Nagisa's toes curled and he made a noise somewhere between a sharp inhale and a groan around the gag. Kou smiled. "Good?"  
  
In response, Nagisa shifted on the bed, crooking his leg around her, the back of his heel prodding Kou's lower back. His eyes were insistent: _now._  
  
Well, he wasn't going to get now, but it was very tempting to put her hands on him all the same, especially since he was starting to get sweaty.  
  
"Don't get greedy," Kou lectured him, but crawled over next to him so she could watch his lovely mouth tighten around the gag and kiss his cheek. And then kiss his forehead, both because she adored him and because she knew it would drive him crazy having her breasts so close to his face. Sure enough, Nagisa let out a desperate moan, and tugged so hard at his restraints she could hear the bedposts rattling.  
  
Kou shivered happily. "I want you so much," she whispered into his ear, and felt Nagisa's breath hitch.  
  
It took all her self-control to crawl back to Nagisa's ankles, but she reminded herself that both of them got the best view that way. Of course Nagisa had closed his legs the moment he thought he could get away with it, so first she had to slap his knee and demand he move and then she could sit between his deliciously toned legs and wriggle out of her underwear.  
  
Well. That was how it was supposed to go.  
  
Instead when she slapped his knee ("Apart again!") Nagisa moaned and rolled his hips, and the sight was so frustratingly hot Kou let out a little growl and yanked his legs apart herself, nails digging into his calves, which made him make even _more_ noise as she scrambled to plant herself between his knees.  
  
"You…" Kou started to tug her underwear down with one hand, then decided not to bother because he was driving her absolutely crazy as it was. Instead, she slipped her hand underneath the waistband. Touching her swollen wet clit was an incredible relief. Kou groaned out loud and Nagisa shifted, lifting his head to stare hotly at her hand.  
  
But she didn't want him to be content to watch, she wanted him on fire for her the way she was for him. So, despite the increasingly insistent ache inside her, Kou took her hand away and cupped her breasts again, rubbing her nipples with her thumbs and sighing as they peaked.  
  
Nagisa squirmed feverishly on the bed, making little needy noises as he looked up at her pleadingly. She could see him clenching around the plug, trying to get satisfaction, a trickle of sweat rolling down his deliciously muscled chest to his navel and… that was it, if she tried to concentrate any more on teasing him she'd explode from sheer sexual frustration.  
  
Kou yanked off her underwear and threw it on the floor, pushing herself against her own hand as her fingers found their way between her folds. _"Nagisa!"_ she gasped, rubbing hard and fast because when she was this turned on she could barely feel it otherwise. "Mm, Nagisa…"  
  
Nagisa moaned two incomprehensible syllables around the gag, tugging furiously at his restraints, hips grinding against the bed, writhing desperately at the sight of her. Kou wanted to lick the sweat off his hard belly, stroke the contours of his triceps, bite his tender earlobes, feel his hot cock throbbing between her thighs-  
  
Nagisa arched his body with a cry, his eyes begging her to ride him. And oh, Kou wanted to. She loved the way his hips felt underneath her, loved spreading her hands over his abs as he panted for her, and _god_ she loved his cock.  
  
Kou bit her lip, not quite managing to stifle an eager noise, and Nagisa's head bobbed up again immediately. With her free hand she squeezed one of her breasts, partly because it felt good and partly in case it pushed Nagisa over the edge.  
  
It didn't, but it was clear Nagisa wished it had. She'd never heard him make a sound like that, half desperate frustration half unbridled desire, and Kou groaned, rubbing herself faster, _harder,_ hoping she hadn't hit the point where she needed something inside her to come.  
  
Next time, Kou thought, she should have something for Nagisa's nipples. She had some old hair clips somewhere, if he liked pain, he might like those. She could… she could look for them now, get them out of a drawer somewhere and- but, no, she didn't want to stop, not now, even if he'd look _so_ good and moan so sweetly for her.  
  
"Nagisa!" Kou gasped, grinding hard on her hand.  
  
Nagisa moaned around the gag and- and was he _sucking_ on it?  
  
Her climax was gloriously intense, leaving Kou feeling so giddy and warm she couldn't help but crawl over to Nagisa's side and ruffle the top of his head, knowing how much he liked having his hair played with and pulled.  
  
But Nagisa only made a pained noise and closed his eyes, and she realized with a pang he still hadn't come.  
  
"Nagisa," Kou said softly, letting her fingers trail through his hair, down by his ear. "I love you, you know?"  
  
Nagisa's eyes opened. Even with the gag in his mouth, Kou could tell he was smiling, and that was before he bobbed his head in an enthusiastic nod.  
  
She lay down beside Nagisa and nuzzled his sweaty neck. "Go on," Kou murmured, stroking his hard muscled chest. "I want to watch you, Nagisa." She kissed underneath his ear and Nagisa moaned loudly, shuddering.  
  
Kou curled up at his side, reveling in the sensation of his bare skin against hers. "You look really sexy when you come," she whispered, pressing another kiss to Nagisa's throat.  
  
Nagisa was making noise non-stop now, squirming and trembling, and Kou knew he was _trying_ to do it, really trying for her. But if he couldn't, he couldn't, and she'd much rather watch her sweet boyfriend in ecstasy than see him worry about disappointing her.  
  
So she nipped his ear lightly with her teeth, and when Nagisa's hips jerked but nothing else happened, Kou propped herself up on her elbows and, with a little bit of difficulty, untied one of Nagisa's wrists.  
  
Nagisa blinked up at her questioningly.  
  
"You can use your hand," Kou said. "However you want." She kissed his forehead.  
  
To Kou's surprise, Nagisa nuzzled her face and wrapped his arm around her instead of seeking immediate relief. She laughed a little. "Come on, don't you want-"  
  
"Mmf," Nagisa said stubbornly, pulling her closer.  
  
He felt so nice it was hard to think straight. "You… really want me to get you off?"  
  
Nagisa, definitely more than a little red faced, nodded. His free hand slid down and squeezed her bare hip, and Kou's breath caught.  
  
Nagisa's cock, engorged and dripping, was almost intimidating. The right kind of touch could probably set him off on the spot, and though Kou was more than a little bit turned on by the thought of him coming on her body, she definitely didn't want any accidentally splashing in her eye or anything like that.  
  
Impulsively Kou ran her knuckles against Nagisa's balls and he whimpered gorgeously for her. He'd been so good, he'd earned this.  
  
So Kou grasped his cock by the base, carefully making sure it was angled away from her face, and bit her lip to stifle a gasp as it twitched in her hand. Nagisa's arm tightened around Kou's waist, and she leaned down to breathe deliberately against his ear. "Ready?"  
  
Nagisa nodded emphatically, eyes half-closed.  
  
It only took a few hard strokes. Nagisa _sobbed_ around the gag as his cock spurted (more than usual?) and Kou moaned with him, shuddering with pleasure as some of it splattered hot on her thighs and breasts. He looked glorious like this, completely undone by ecstasy, flushed and rolling those incredible hips of his.  
  
When he sank back into the sheets at last with a sigh, Kou couldn't help but nuzzle his chest, pressing kisses to his pectorals until she felt Nagisa's free hand tangling in her hair.  
  
Kou giggled at the impatient look on Nagisa's face. He was practically pouting around the gag, and it was adorable. "Oh, stop. Here, I'll untie you."  
  
At this point she wasn't surprised when Nagisa reached for her as soon his other wrist was loose, though she squeaked when his hand brushed against the part of her belly she knew he knew was ticklish.  
  
"Stooop, you jerk!" Kou scolded him, though the effect was probably ruined by the grin she couldn't hold back. "Just for that I should leave the gag in!"  
  
Nagisa blinked at her with wide, overly surprised eyes, one hand rising up to poke at Kou's mouth. And poke again. And again.  
  
"Gah! Put your hand down already, I'm doing it!" He was officially more annoying gagged than not.  
  
Though really, she'd been about to unbuckle the straps, since she couldn't kiss him like this.  
  
The moment the ball was out of his mouth, Nagisa yawned widely and grinned up at Kou, wiping his mouth dry with one hand. "Do you have any ice cream?"  
  
"What?!" Kou was outraged. "Is that all you- _aah!"_  
  
Nagisa had taken advantage of her shock to flip her over onto her back, but just before she could object he started peppering her body with kisses.  
  
"Nagisa…" She could barely remember what she'd been about to say. She was much too conscious of his lips on her skin, kissing and _sucking_ with feverish intensity.  
  
"Tell me what to do," Nagisa panted, raising his head. "Let me make you feel good…"  
  
Stupid adorable boyfriend. Kou ran her fingers through his hair and grinned as he shivered. "Well, I thought I was done, but… if you think you're up to more…"  
  
"Mean Gou-chan. I don't think I am, I _know_ I am!" She knew him well enough to recognize his mock outrage, and also that he was deliberately fishing for punishment by calling her Gou, but well, just because Kou _knew_ that intellectually didn't mean she wasn't going to give it to him anyway.  
  
"Don't call me Gou!" Nagisa moaned loudly as she yanked on his hair, sending a delicious thrill through her body. "In here I'm always Kou-chan, understand?"  
  
"But…" Nagisa said breathlessly, "but Gou-chan is such a _strong_ name… _aah!"_  
  
She'd pulled his hair again, harder, and scratched his back for good measure, so she could feel him jolt on top of her. It was so _satisfying._ "I said _Kou!_ Repeat after me, _Kou!"_  
  
"Kou…" Nagisa nuzzled her chest so lovingly it was impossible to stay annoyed at him.  
  
"All right, I'll let you take care of me. As long as you don't fall asleep on me again." Kou grinned.  
  
"Hey, that wasn't my fault!" Nagisa protested. "That medicine made me sleepy! How often has that happened? Not often at all!"  
  
"True. It was kind of cute, though." She tugged on his hair playfully, but was taken by surprise by his soft gasp.  
  
"Please." God, Nagisa's _voice._ He had no right to sound that sexy! "Please, I want to…" He nuzzled her chest and Kou shuddered with pleasure. "I want to make it as good for you…"  
  
She stroked Nagisa's back, coaxing him to lift his head close to hers. "Suck on my nipples," Kou whispered, and she felt his whole body respond.  
  
His mouth on her breasts was practically electric. Not just because Nagisa knew just how she liked him to lick and suck but because his lips still looked so red and full from the gag, and seeing them tight around her nipple made Kou arch up into him with a desperate moan that made Nagisa's eyes flutter shut for a moment.  
  
Nagisa's arms twitched, and Kou realized he had deliberately kept himself from grinding against her… which was either him being very intentionally frustrating or amazingly committed to doing just what she'd told him to do. Or most likely some incomprehensible Nagisa logic mixture of both.  
  
"Nagisa," Kou gasped, stroking his head and shivering as she felt him make a muffled noise against her breast, "Nagisa, this is really good, but…" Oh, if she bent her leg just so she could feel his glorious quads! "But… but I need…"  
  
Nagisa lifted his head, beaming and deliberately licked his wet mouth. Probably he knew he was making Kou think about how amazing he'd gotten at going down on her, licking and sucking and pushing his tongue inside over and over again but no, no she already knew what she wanted and although she was _definitely_ planning on pinning him back down on the bed and riding his face at some point in the future…  
  
"Stop that!" Kou demanded, poking his chest. "It's distracting!"  
  
"Stop what?" Nagisa said innocently.  
  
"You know what!"  
  
"I really don't, buuuut…" Nagisa waggled his eyebrows. "Can I start guessing?"  
  
"Aaargh!" Kou threw up her hands. "Just… just put your fingers in me! Now!"  
  
Nagisa's face lit up. "Yes! Right away, Kou-chan!  
  
"It's _Gou!_ I mean, um…"  
  
She forgot what she was objecting to when he slipped his hand between her thighs, gently parting folds to find where she was wettest, pushing two wonderful fingers inside her and curling just the way she needed.  
  
_"Yes!"_ Kou moaned, rubbing her leg against his.  
  
"More?" Nagisa breathed, his flushed face betraying his eagerness.  
  
Well _fine,_ if he was going to be a tease, so was she. Kou put her hands on his chest, slowly sliding them up to his shoulders, letting one hand curl around the back of his neck while the other moved to shamelessly grope the deliciously defined triceps of his right arm.  
  
Nagisa's face fell. "You really just want me to stay like this while you touch my muscles?"  
  
"Be patient!" Kou grinned, sliding her hand up the back of his head to play with his hair. She didn't fail to notice the way his breath quickened at her actions.  
  
In one quick motion she yanked his head down to hers with both hands and whispered, "Keep going, _now!"_  
  
Nagisa groaned against her mouth and started to move his fingers in and out quickly, rubbing her clit with his thumb hard enough that Kou couldn't resist biting his bottom lip and kissing him.  
  
Oh, it was almost too good! His fingers driving into her and teasing her while he kissed her back messily, making soft noises...  
  
She felt his cock twitch against her thigh, fully hard again (because of the cock ring? or sheer determined stamina?) and reached for it, no longer having any intention of keeping her hands off Nagisa. And he was hot in her hand, whimpering so deliciously into her mouth as she stroked him, his fingers increasingly less precise inside her.  
  
Frustrated, Kou yanked his hair and couldn't decide if Nagisa's happy moan was infuriatingly sexy or just plain infuriating. "Okay, stop! What are you doing?"  
  
Nagisa pouted. "Making Kou-chan feel good?"  
  
"Well, okay, but you could be doing a much better job! Can't you think at all when I'm touching you?"  
  
A dreamy look crossed Nagisa's face and he sighed. Well, she'd take that as a no.  
  
Kou jerked on his cock, and he nearly fell on her, panting. "Do it _this_ way, then!"  
  
"Eh?"  
  
Too impatient to wait for Nagisa's thoughts to unscramble themselves, Kou shifted underneath him and directed his cock between her thighs. Nagisa's eyes went wide, and she had to bite her lip to keep from laughing at his obvious glee. "Unless you're too tired," she said sweetly.  
  
"Never!" Nagisa declared breathlessly.  
  
Kou groaned with satisfaction as he finally entered her. _God_ he always filled her so well!  
  
"G…Kou-chan… you're so…!" Nagisa moaned, and it was all she could do to keep from dragging her nails down his back and demanding he start fucking her _now._  
  
Instead, she raised her head and bit his earlobe hard enough that Nagisa cried out and twitched deliciously inside her. "Don't you _dare_ be gentle," she growled.  
  
But even with his face buried in her neck, whimpering eagerly, her darling knew what she preferred and he was already moving before she'd finished her sentence, driving all thought of frustration out of her mind with _rough_ rhythmic thrusts.  
  
Kou moaned happily, arching her body up so she could feel his glorious muscles against her breasts and meet his every fantastic movement, running her hands over the contours of his back and kissing every part of his dear head her lips could find.  
  
Nagisa's head bobbed up so suddenly he nearly banged it on her chin. "Kou…" His eyes shone with devotion and desire as his hips slammed into hers magnificently and Kou groaned and pulled his head down to give him a sloppy, hungry kiss as he brought her closer and closer to what she knew was going to be another amazing orgasm.  
  
She dug her nails into his shoulders and rubbed her heels against his ass encouragingly as she sucked on his tongue, wanting more, _more!_  
  
"That's… good…" Nagisa gasped, almost deliriously. "Kou-chan… you're like…"  
  
Oh no.  
  
"Nagisa…" Kou gave his hair a sharp tug as she desperately tried to roll her hips into his before he could say something stupid enough to-  
  
"Like… shaved ice! Shaved ice with fresh berries and… _cream..."_  
  
Kou groaned and covered her face with her hands but because Nagisa was _insane_ he moaned and increased his pace with such amazing intensity that she almost forgave him.  
  
"Stop talking!" she demanded, frustrated because he was going so hard and _good_ that if he hadn't blurted out his weird dessert sex talk she probably would have come already.  
  
"But Kou-chan…" Nagisa whined, pressing little kiss after little kiss to her neck and cheeks until it started to get difficult to remember why she was mad at him. "I looove you, and I love dessert, and… I really, _really_ love you… _mmf!"_  
  
Kou shoved his head down into her neck and threaded her fingers tightly through his hair as she rammed her hips up emphatically into his.  "Your job is to fuck me the way I want you to," she growled. "Focus on _that,_ Nagisa, _now!"_  
  
It worked. Nagisa whimpered in the way that she knew meant he was close and enthusiastically thrust into her _hard_ again and again and _again_ until Kou was moaning with bliss, totally beyond coherent thought and definitely beyond complaint and she couldn't believe he was still going not that she was complaining because this was… this was…  
  
Nagisa's back felt so good under her hands, sweaty and perfect, and he was using every muscle in his body to get her off, nuzzling her neck and making those desperate eager noises that drove her crazy, his chiseled arms shaking with the effort and he felt so, _so_ good fucking her p-  
  
_"Nagisa!"_ Oh, if she'd thought her last climax was amazing, it was _nothing_ compared to this, this fantastic rolling of heat and dizzying pleasure only intensified by the cute little noises Nagisa was making as he moved inside her, and the sweet slide of his sweat-soaked muscles against her breasts.  
  
Kou sank back into the mattress languidly, too content to do anything more than smile as Nagisa let out a strangled groan and threw back his head, obviously coming.  
  
Their eyes met as he finished, and they grinned stupidly at each other before Nagisa flopped on top of her. Kou nuzzled his face as he sighed, which made him giggle.  
  
"You're adorable," she informed him.  
  
Most guys, Kou thought, would be offended or embarrassed by a comment like that, or at least not know how to react to it. (Makoto-senpai for example would probably be at a loss for words and her brother would probably either be outraged or amused)  
  
But Nagisa just beamed and kissed the tip of her nose. "So are you!"  
  
That was one of the many reasons she loved him.  
  
Kou laughed, and pushed him over so they were lying side by side, wrapping her leg around his wonderfully muscled thigh again. "Mmm, next time, I should really make you suffer first…"  
  
Nagisa pouted dramatically. "Mean Gou-chan! You should cover me in kisses!"  
  
"I always do that!" Kou protested. "I'd do it right now but I'm tired and we're all sweaty and everything…"  
  
Nagisa wrapped his arm around her, his pout melting into a grin. "Well, it's also pretty fun when you make me suffer…"  
  
She laughed and kissed his nose. "Masochist."  
  
"Sadist!" Nagisa stuck out his tongue and waggled it, inadvertently licking her chin and sending Kou into another giggle fit. "Oops? Delicious tasting sadist!"

"Na _gi_ saa!" Stupid silly adorable boyfriend who made her laugh till she couldn't breathe.

He laughed with her and stroked her hair until she finally managed to calm down. "You're the best, Gou-chan."

"Stop it, you're embarrassing me," Kou mumbled, burying her face in his neck. "Besides, _you're_ the best."

 "Okay, I can be the best boyfriend and you can be the best girlfriend!"

 "Oh, fine." She pulled her head back and smiled at Nagisa, who beamed right back.

"Sooo, can I take out the plug and stuff now? It's getting a little bit uncomfortable."

Kou blanched. "Oh god, of course! Right away! I should really clean them both, I just forgot-"

"I'm not making you clean something that was in my butt!" Nagisa retorted, reaching back. "I'll do it myself. Best boyfriend, remember?"

"Really? Right now?" She was skeptical.

"Well not _right now,_ but I'm going to do it. The ring too! Promise!" Nagisa tossed them both over... somewhere on the floor? "I uh, meant to do that."

"Are you s-" Kou began, but Nagisa silenced her with a kiss.

"Later. Right now is cuddle time."

Well, she wasn't going to disagree with him when he was kissing her neck and snuggling so nicely against her so she could feel his muscle's to her heart's content. "That's very important," she agreed.

 _"Extremely_ important."

Not too much later Nagisa tucked his head under her chin and nuzzled her neck. "I'm going to sleep, okay?" He yawned.

"Me too." She smiled, and kissed the top of his head. "And I really really love you too."


End file.
